Oncoming Storm (Insane)
Oncoming Storm (Insane) (緊急爆風警報, Emergency Blast Wave Warning) is the 7th Cyclone stage. Upon completion, players have a 40% chance to unlock Catornado. Battleground The battle begins with a few Those Guys. After ~30 seconds, The Perfect Cyclone will spawn. After that, Trolly Bloggers will start spawning, mainly to push your cats out of the boss's blind spot and interfere with your attack. After the Trolly Bloggers stop spawning, Doge Darks will appear as peons. No Continues are allowed for this stage. Strategies If the player has Kotatsu Cat at level 25 or higher, that’s enough for an almost guaranteed victory over the Perfect Cyclone. Kotatsu cat is very effective against this cyclone if spammed or stacked. When the Cyclone is weakened, you can spawn in Crazed Giraffes, Awakened Bahamut Cat or other units to finish the job. Balalan Pasalan (especially in TF) works amazingly on this stage. He can freeze the boss allowing more time for cats to get in its blind spot, and the 6 second weaken means it's a lot easier for cats to get in, even crazed tank can manage to squeeze its way in at that point. 'Strategy 1 (ft. Kotatsu Cat)' Lineup: Sadako, any unit who outranges the boss, fast and tanky units like Manic Jamiera, Maglev or A. Bahamut and one or more hard hitters to destroy the base. Kotatsu must have a very high level (25+) with ITF treasures and, if possible, true form, talents or combos. Battle: When the level starts, spam Sadako. When Perfect Cyclone comes out, throw in Crazed M. Titan Cat and continue to spam both of them. Any other unit you have brought should also be spawned now. Trolly bloggers may constantly be killing them, but, eventually, your units will kill the Cyclone and grant you a victory. Strategy 2 (cheese) Items: Rich Cat. Optionally Sniper the Cat. Lineup: Eye of Storm or Team of Two combo, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, level 20+ Crazed M. Titan Cat and maxed Awakened Bahamut. The main goal of the strategy is to take the advantage of a feature of the game: The Perfect Cyclone is a boss, bosses can't be knocked back behind enemy base. So player needs to keep The Perfect Cyclone as close to enemy base as possible. To do so, player needs to send a Crazed Gross at the start, followed by Crazed Titan. Remember to save Cat Cannon until the Perfect Cyclone is close enough to the Enemy Base. Then try to spawn Awakened Bahamut and Cat Cannon at similar times. Bahamut should be around half-way across the field (tried and tested). This step involves some timing skills. Anyway, if player has succeeded, A. Bahamut will stay in range of Perfect Cyclone and kill it before Trolly blogger appears.This level may be impossible without sadako. 'Strategy 3 (no Kotatsu)' Lineup: Unit Defense up combos, such as Eye of the Storm, Crazed M. Titan Cat or Manic Jamiera Cat (30); any fast movement Cats that can clear out stray peon, such as Express Cat. Jamiera Cat shouldn't be used here, as his knockback ability will make Manic Jamiera Cats in the effective range of the Perfect Cyclone. The main goal is to let Manic Jamiera Cat advances to the Perfect Cyclone until he's out of the Cyclone's effective range (<250), stack Manic Jamiera and some fast movement Cats if possible, the Perfect Cyclone will die after a few minutes. 'Strategy 4 (ft. Lufulan Pasalan)' This strategy require the Eyes of the storm cat combo and a level 20 Crazed Titan cat with a lv30~40 Lufulan, a backup level +20 Jamiera cat if you got your crazed titan killed, the rest replace with Crazed Gross Cat and Crazed Cow Cat. First spawn 1 Crazed Cow Cat and 1 Crazed Gross, upgrade money to lv3 then spawn 1 titan, once the cyclone is out make sure he is in a clear sign with no “thoseguys” on the field, spawn a lufulan to counter attack him while the titan is below it range, the cyclone will not move forward if the titan is in its range or below it, your tesalan pasalan should kill him before doge dark spawns, make sure save the canon when trolly blogger appears because he is gonna mess your line up and cause trouble. Strategy 5 First, you have to have all superior treasures from Alaska EoC and The Great Abyss ItF, Maxed Cat Cannon Recharge Upgrades, and Maxed or Near-Maxed Worker Cat Rate Upgrades, and also lvl 30 Awakened Bahamut. Then, you need to have Cat Cannon Start Level UP (M) or Cat Cannon Recharge Up (M) + Cat Cannon Start Level Up (Sm) Cat Combos. Then, equip any cat that can kill the peons (i prefer Crazed Girrafe, but you can use even the normal girrafe and mr). At the start of the battle, upgrade worker cat once and spawn the peon killer, then spawn Awakened Bahamut as soon as the money is enough (Bahamut will already have to be at the enemy base before the boss appears), and when the boss shockwave appears, IMMEDIATELY press the "Fire!" button, and just wait till the boss dies. Walkthrough Trivia *Oncoming Storm is the first level that does not allow continues for 30 Cat Food. *"Red Sky at Morning" is the first line of a well-known ancient rhyme that predicts the weather: Red sky at morning, shepherd's/sailor's warning. Red sky at night, shepherd's/sailor's delight. *Another suitable reference (in agreement with The Battle Cats universe) would be the chapter 303 of Gantz, where the main protagonist Kei Kurono wakes up, seeing a red sky as a sign of the oncoming apocalypse. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1096.html Category:Cyclone Stages Category:Event Stages